Question: $\dfrac{5}{4} - \dfrac{4}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{4 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{15}{12}} - {\dfrac{8}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{15} - {8}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{7}{12}$